1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to projection, and, particularly, to a projection device providing reduced speckle contrast.
2. Description of the Related Art
In laser projectors, speckles of an image occur due to the employment of laser light sources. The speckles can mask part or all image information, negatively affecting the users' viewing experience. Speckles may cause the user vision uncomfortably.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a projection device which can overcome the described limitations.